The Chemical Genomics Core Facility (CGCF) is a new shared facility of the ID Simon Cancer Center and the IU School of Medicine that was established less than two years ago. The mission of CGCF is to provide IU investigators with cost-effective access to high-throughput screening of structurally diverse, drug-like small molecules in biological assays provided by the investigators. This service enables the investigators to discover small molecule tools for basic research, therapeutic development and diagnostic applications. Facility staff will work closely with each investigator through all stages of the screening process, providing an opportunity for students and fellows to gain experience and training in high throughput screening at the facility.